islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Advent Calendar 2010
The event for Winter Holidays, it gives a coin prize for each day of logging in to play the game and starting on every 5th day, a special item. For instance, the first gift was available starting on the 5th day through to the 9th day inclusive, for whichever is the first day you log on to get your gift. You can only receive the gift once on those days and it will appear in your gift box. Coins are credited before players actually log in, so the only way of seeing whether or not the coins were credited is to record the number that you had the night before and compare. The gifts started on December 1st and continued to December 31st. There were only 5 item gifts however. While not specifically part of the Advent Calendar came the release of other limited edition items. Prizes Although players may not see their coins go up, the amount given is added to the game before a player logs on for the first time that day. *Day 1 - 260 c *Day 2 - 500 c *Day 3 - 400 c *Day 4 - 500 c *Day 5 - 200 c and a Plush Holiday Polar Bear *Day 6 - 560 c (and a Plush Holiday Polar Bear if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 7 - 320 c (and a Plush Holiday Polar Bear if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 8 - 360 c (and a Plush Holiday Polar Bear if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 9 - 420 c (and a Plush Holiday Polar Bear if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 10 - 340 c and a Mistletoe Arch *Day 11 - 240 c (and a Mistletoe Arch if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 12 - 360 c (and a Mistletoe Arch if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 13 - 200 c (and a Mistletoe Arch if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 14 - 460 c (and a Mistletoe Arch if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 15 - 320 c and an Advent Tree *Day 16 - 220 c (and a Advent Tree if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 17 - 480 c (and a Advent Tree if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 18 - 320 c (and a Advent Tree if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 19 - 400 c (and a Advent Tree if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 20 - 500 c and a XMas Jack in the Box *Day 21 - 200 c (and a XMas Jack in the Box if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 22 - 560 c (and a XMas Jack in the Box if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 23 - 280 c (and a XMas Jack in the Box if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 24 - 320 c (and a XMas Jack in the Box if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 25 - 1000 c and a Holiday Polar Bear *Day 26 - 280 c (and a Holiday Polar Bear if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 27 - 320 c (and a Holiday Polar Bear if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 28 - 420 c (and a Holiday Polar Bear if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 29 - 340 c (and a Holiday Polar Bear if you didn't get one previously from logging in) *Day 30 - 380 c *Day 31 - 1000 c If you received the Advent prize everyday in 2010 you received a total of 12460 c! Limited Edition Items Released November 23-December 10 Menorah Dreidel Released December 2-18 Candy Cane Fence Candy Cane Post Stone Hearth Winter Lamp Post The Holiday Crate was also re-released from December 2-19. The items changed to only Holiday themed items. See Holiday Crate for more info. Released on December 6 Chestnut Tree-until December 31 Poinsettia-until December 21 Released on December 9-24 Penguin Snow Covered Coconut Tree Snow Covered Pine Tree Blue Gnome Re-released items White Goose Holiday Post Holiday Fence Parol Re-released on December 13 Sandman- until December 24 Snowman- until December 28 Released from December 16-31, 2010 White Wolf Giant Holiday Tree Ice Cube Tree Ice Cube Table Ice Cube Lounger Gingerbread Barn Re-released items Igloo Cranberries Items available thru Gifting Sleigh With Toys Toy Soldier Gifts Assortment Giant Candycanes Party Cracker Holiday Gifting Crate Re-released December 18-January 2 Holly Berry Bush Christmas Tree Reindeer See also *Advent Calendar 2009 *Advent Calendar 2011 Category:2010